wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
*Explosion*
Explosion Explosion is not yours, therefore you may not edit this page without permission... You're so busy looking inside me to the good that you miss the knife I'm holding in my hand ''- Explosion ''Access granted opening files on Explosion... Appearance The darkest minds tend to hide behind the most unlikely faces. Explosion is a hybrid Nightwing-Skywing. She has dark grey wings and silver horns, spikes, scattered scales, and claws, She has a gold underbelly and black scales. She also has red scales that separate the gold from the black, She has huge wings because of her Skywing blood. and has those black scales because of her Nightwing blood. You couldn't blame anybody if they stop and stare at her odd colors because she is an odd dragon because she is a hybrid. Her silver eyes charm anyone she looks at, but they always seem worried and her tail is always twitching because she counts time as she looks forward into the future. She doesn't seem to have any emotions except worry anymore. If you look closely enough you might see how smart she is or how much she pays attention than speaks up. Her body is all Skywing but the scale pattern is mostly Nightwing. She likes to hide her pain and over the years she has gotten very good at it. They were never scared of the kids who might die, or the empty spaces they would leave behind. They were afraid of us-the ones who lived Personality She is a tom-boy, hates girlie things. Explosion is alert and trustworthy when need be. She is a thrill-seeker but to an extent. She likes to find stuff to do if it's safe if she can't find anything she'll most likely sit down with a good scroll. Though this might make her seem stupid or unimportant, she's the most powerful dragon on Phhyria passing Darkstalker easily. When threatened or called angel she will kick your tail to the 3rd and farthest moon, no joke. ''I'm a monster, you know. I'm one of the dangerous ones. No, you aren't, he promised. Your one of us ''- Explosion to her father and he responds Biography Explosion hatched to a Skywing Queen, Ruby, and a Nightwing servant. Her mother named her Explosion because that very second she hatched her dad touched her scales and exploded into flames. Ruby cried happy-sad tears because her husband had just died, but her dragonet had just hatched. With her mother being a Queen and all, she grew up a good life. Since she had her amazing powers no one ever touched her except her best friend Peril because she was also a fire scales and she grew up with her. Around when Explosion and Peril turned 13, Peril never played and seemed to always be gone. This gave Explosion a lot more time to think, and go through the future and choose her best path. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Government Official)